Ratchet and Clank: Code iVALICE
by Adramellech the Lombax
Summary: 3 Months after the events of TOD, Ratchet is sucked into the world of Final Fantasy XII ! But can he learn his origins, and save the world from the evil that threatens to destroy Not just that world, but everything else?
1. Out of Time and space 1

At long last - my first Fanfic! Read ahead, and please review, no flames. No previous FF XII experience required ( though it does help). Enjoy!

Ratchet and Clank: Code iVALICE

**Name:**** Ratchet**

**Surname:**** unknown.**

**Age****: 17**

**Species:****Lombax**

**Other details:****The only surviving Lombax in the universe, his father murdered by the evil Emperor Tachyon, the ruler of Polaris, and crowned prince of the cragmites. 4 time saviour of the universe. Ex Gladiator. Three months ago, He threw Tachyon into a black hole, in a battle he only narrowly escaped with his life. Shortly after, his robot companion, Clank, was abducted by an alien race called the Zoni, leaving him alone on Polaris.**

**Chapter 1: Out of time ( and space) 1**

_"No... it was all my fault."_

_Ratchet was inside a kind of temple, and it was coming after him. And nobody knew where he was. Where were they?_

"_Ratchet?"_

_The same temple. More of a tomb. His comrades-they were all blurry, and he couldn't make them out, stood behind him. They walked up to the pedestal. They were nearing the end of their quest. And they can practically smell success. _

" _Er… Ratchet!?"_

_The moon. 3 months ago. Tachyon. The black hole. His final words._

"_You can't kill me, Lombax. Only I know your true name, and your purpose. The Cragmite return is inevitable!" _

"**RATCHET!!"**

Ratchet woke up screaming, his forehead wet with sweat. At least he hoped it was sweat.

_Damn, not that dream again_He thought. He had been having that dream all week. He blearily opened my eyes. He was in his quarters, on Starship Pheonix . He turned round, only to be met with the not-so- lovely face of galactic Super- zero, Captain Quark.

This gave him a jump, to say the least, and so before you could say 'Oooh, look! Its a jag-toothed Snagglebeast!', he sat up on his bed bolt upright, and hit his head on the ceiling with a clang.

_CLANG!!_

_Why did I get a bunk bed? _Thought Ratchet, but his mouth said "Ow… dammit Quark, what the hell was that for?"

"Well pardon me your _majesty, _but we can't all be lazing about around here. Remember; I'm the captain, and what I say, goes. Capiche?"

But before he had time to correct him with a snappy comeback somehow involving monkeys, Sasha had pushed Quark out of the way. Thank God.

"Lay off, Quark! Can't you see Ratchet needs some peace and quiet?"  
And as Quark sulked out of the room, Sasha turned her attention to Ratchet.

" Hi, hotshot. Feel up to some high octane Sontarian kung-fu training later?"

"Not really." mumbled back Ratchet.

"Oh." She said. She seemed deflated.

She sighed. "Well, I guess I could cut you some slack, after what you have been through, you know, after what happened to clank..."

It was then that it hit him like a rocket fired from a cannon - Clank was gone. His companion and best friend, abducted to god knows where, by those Zoni.

_If only I had believed him. If only I could have realised, before he..._

"Ratchet? Are you OK?" asked Sasha.

He nodded sadly.

"Never better."

She seemed concerned.

"I suppose I could give you the day off, just this once..."

His long ears, which were drooping down, perked up a little.

"Thanks, Sasha."

She smiled as she left the room, her little, but elegant tail slinking behind her as she left through the sliding doors.

After he had climbed down fom his bed, he got dressed and went to examine himself in the mirror.

From looking at him, you wouldn't guess that he was the saviour of three galaxies. It was 4 weeks till his 18th birthday, and he was only about 4ft tall. He examined his long big ears, his golden striped fur, and his massive emerald-green eyes. He even shook his tail for the hell of it. Ratchet knew he could not make any judgement on his body, since he had nothing to compare himself to.

With the rest of the day free, he had nothing really to do. Ratchet looked at his list:

_Fix Aphelion _

_Clean the dual vipers_

_Ask Sasha out_

He went for the second option. Ratchet had always felt something about tinkering with gadgets which put him into a focused, medative state. He turned round, expecting to see Clank recharging in the mains.

"Clank, when you've..." He stopped himself. Clank wasn't there. He tore up the list and cried out in frustration. Ratchet knew he would not be able to carry on like this without his help. He needed him. He wouldn't be able to survive without him.

Ratchet opened his weapons rack.

_Now, lets see- RYNO, Incinerator, Mootator... A Ha! Dual Vipers._

He was about to close the door when he noticed something_ - _

"The dimensionator?"

And there it was, gathering dust like the broken down piece of junk it was. Ratchet Shut the door.

For the rest of the morning, he worked hard on the machine pistols. But something was still occupying his mind.

_What a cool gadget_ he thought. _God knows how those Lombax boffins managed to do it, but they just did. I managed to use it to find my way home, after Tachyon found the cragmites._

_And the Lombaxes._

_I remember; when Tachyon had found out who he really was, he got together an army of Drophids, and attacked the home planet of the Lombaxes, Fastoon. When the Lombaxes heard Tachyon was coming to wipe them out, they sent themselves all off to another dimension, to save themselves. Only 2 of them stayed behind: the guardian of the dimensionator, and his son._

_Me._

_At the time, I was just a baby. My father, to save my life, used the dimensionator to send me to Solana, on planet Veldin._

_Tachyon killed him in cold blood that day. He would have killed me too, and the Lombaxes would, in this universe, be extinct._

_I owe that machine my life. It deserves more than to lie there, rusting in my closet. That awesome helmet that could find anything..._

_**OR ANYONE!!**_

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?!"

Ratchet's mind was racing as thoughts of inter-dimensional travel took over.

He had just had the greatest idea ever. He grabbed his trusty wrench, and opened his cupboard. Ratchet lovingly brushed off the tons of layers of dust that had formed over the past months. Luckily, only the primary reflux coil was damaged. He would have it fixed in no time.

_After all, _He reckoned,_ how hard could it be?_


	2. Out of Time and space 2

Now... (Fanfare)... Chapter 2!!

**Chapter 2 - Out of Time (and space)2**

As it soon turned out, very hard.

"Rastafarian sad sack, stupid piece of Junk!!" muttered Ratchet under his breath. "Now... if A is to B, then the real time effects modulator is to the... chin strap?"

_Wow. No wonder the scientists took so long with this. _Thought Ratchet as he struggled with the machine.

Five minutes later, and still no luck.

He was just about to give up hope of finding his friend, when he heard a knock at the door. His blood ran cold and he reflexively hid the dimensionator behind his back, just as Sasha entered his room.

"Erm.. Hi Sasha! What are you doing here??" Asked Ratchet nervously.

"I thought I could come in to check on you, see how you're coping. What're you doing?"

"Uh... Nothing." Said Ratchet, moving his eyes aroud the room shiftily.

A impish smile came onto Sasha's face. "What's that behind your back?" she asked, playfully.

"Uh... Also nothing."

"OK. Can I see it, then?"

"No!"

And with that, Sasha proceed to chase him around the room.

Ratchet was fast, but Sasha was faster, an within the space of 10 seconds she had wrestled him to the floor.

As Ratchet lay moaning on the ground, Sasha examined the object.

"Ratchet. I hope this isn't what I think it is."

"And what do you think it is?" Said Ratchet defensively, just before Sasha dug her knee into his gut.

" What do want to do with the dimensionator?" Demanded Sasha, wearing her trademark stern face. " And anyway It's broken."

"Promise you won't be mad?" Asked Ratchet, using the cutest puppy dog eyes he could. Sasha seemed unimpressed.

"Cross my heart." She said, in a voice so sweet that would put sugar to shame.

" IwantedtofixthedimensionatorsothatIcouldfindClank,andmaybefindmyspecies." Said Ratchet, very quickly.

Sasha's expression softened a little. " Aww, that is kinda sweet. BUT. A wormhole device is too powerful for anyone to posess."

These were the exact same words that Clank had used.

" I need it!" Said Ratchet, a Note of desparation in his voice.

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I _do._" Hissed Ratchet, wrenching the Dimensionator from her grasp.

"_No, YOU DON'T" _She hissed back, taking it back.

"_Yes, **I DO!"**_

**" NO, YOU DON'T!"**

**_" YES I _**... whoops."

For at that moment, they both saw the machine going up, up, up in the air. Then, as if in slow motion, they both saw it coming.

Down.

Down.

_SMASH._

In a second so many things happened, the next sequence has to be described in slow motion.

The machine's quantum generator smashed, immediately spreading dark matter all over the floor. Sasha screamed, as a _black hole, _morphed into shape below her feet, before she was dragged through, and her screams suddenly stopped.

Next came the bed. Then, as ratchet looked in horror, the dimensionator. Then his weapon rack. then the wardrobe. Then, as he was sucked into the evil, swirling mass, all he saw was dark.

_Dark._

_Dark._

_Dark._

_Nothing._

Horay! it's all falling into place. R&R. More up soon. but for now, goodbye!

* * *


	3. Welcome To Ivalice

Sorry I've not updated in a while, but here it is. Chapter 3. So start readin' and reviewin'.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Ivalice**

_I'm dead. _

_I have died._

_I'm gone._

_God my head hurts._

_Hang on- If I'm dead, how come my head hurts? How come my ears are ringing? How come I feel the sun on my fur ?! SO WHY THE HELL DON'T I OPEN MY EYES?!_

So he did. And just got an eyefull of sunshine. And then came the pain. As Ratchet bit his lip to stop himself crying out, he forced himself to sit up. He blinked.

He was in a very big desert. That much was certain.

It was roughly midday, and both of the 2 suns pelted down hard on his golden fur. There was not a cloud in the flawless blue sky, and the sand, a exotic yellowy orange, was as smooth as the surface of an eerily calm lake.

No. This was not right. This was not right at all.

Ratchet stood up, immediately worried. Where was Sasha? Where was the Dimensionator?And more importantly, Where was he?!

He started to panic. He was on a strange planet, with no way to return to his own. He looked around, desparately trying to find a sign of some sort of Civilisation. He started running blindly through the corridor the cliffs were making. On and on he ran. Until he came out into a clearing.

He stopped, paralysed with fear. because in front of him, as huge as a house, stood a big green T- Rex. Or what looked like a T Rex. It's scaly green skin blemished with scars, it's teeth, sharp and as deadly as Zanifarian death - weasel venom coated needles. Its eyes were 2 small pin - pricks in it's head, black as the wormhole that brought him here.

Ratchet looked in horror as it fought against these wolf - like creatures, who looked just as vicious.

He saw as the beast tore into them, slicing through the meat and bone as if it were paper. Wthin seconds, there was nothing but a Gory mess.

Ratchet turned and ran, but it was too late. in a couple of strides, the beast had ought up with him, and had rammed it's bony skull into his back. Ratchet flew through the air, before skidding along the sand, headfirst.

Blood blurred his vision, as he turned around, ready to meet his doom.

The jaws opened.

A blurry figure.

A flash of metal.

A spray of red blood.

A roar given by the beast.

He felt the air grow cold around him, as a shard of ice peirced the beast's left eye, and a arrow peirced it's right. More roars.

Two more outlines - one tall, carrying a bow, and he other, slightly smaller who was armed with a staff- took out the thing's left and right legs resectively.

And as the beast was in it's death throes, a fourth figure pressed a object to it's head. A loud bang, and the beast was silent.

The battle was over before it had begun.

And as Ratchet slipped out of conciousness, one of the figures, the one with the gun aproached.

And as the darkness settled in, the figure said, in a suave british accent,

"Well, well, well. What have we here..."


	4. Vaan

It's Back!! Sorry I took so Long. Now, this here chapter introduces the Final Fantasy XII characters and setting. All questions you might want to ask will be in the next chapter. Please R&R. Oh yeah - I don't own FF XII, or anything else, for I am but a poor british whiteboy. Enjoy

* * *

**Name:** **Vaan**

**Surname: Stryder**

**Speices: Hume**

**Age: 18**

**Info: One of the legendary heroes of the country of Dalmasca , in the world of Ivalice. Lost his brother in the battle of Nabaudis. Sky - Pirate in training. Him and his 5 companions, Balthier the sky- pirate, Penello Maester, A mysterious Viera known only as Fran, a rebel princess who is now the queen of Dalmasca, and the ex captain of the Gaurd, judge Basch Gabranth, saved the world from the evil King of Arcadia, And the evil god, Venat.**

**Chapter 6: Vaan**

Vaan sharpened the sword he had in his hand. It was a Katana called Masamune. He still did not know how to pronounce it's name, but he knew that he loved it. He also knew that it did not need sharpening ( it was enchanted, and would never need sharpening. Ever.), he was just trying to find something to do to take up the time. He hated gaurd duty, and watching over this... this thing, was no different. He gazed up at the sleeping creature. Fran had healed most of the wounds, but the thing would have to sleep through the rest of them.

Vaan had never seen anything like it before. It must have been about five feet tall. It had beautiful, velvet - gold fur, with brown stripes. It had a large pair of furry ears, with a cat - like face, which, although young and (so he guessed) handsome looking, had seen many things.

"Must be some new species of Baknamy," he said to nobody in particular.

He got up and stretched his legs before leaving the tent.

It was yet another gloriously sunny day on the Giza plains, and the tents they were staying in shone in the light. It was time for the garif's Siesta, so all was quiet in the Village of Jahara. Everybody was asleep.

_Crack!!_

Except for one.

Vaan rolled his eyes as he entered Penello's tent. And, lo and behold, there she was, with a sheet of armour in one hand, and a ball of fire in the other, her pretty young face, blackened with soot.

"Penello, I want your explanation to be very good." he told her,

"Well - it was worth a shot..."

"what was?"

With a sheepish expression on her face, she said "This garif sold me this really cute-looking set of armour, and he said it was fire - resistant, so ...

"Let me guess- you tried it out."

"Yep"

"Does it work?"

She looked down at what used to be the armour, which was now a large pile of ashes at her feet. "Aparantly not."

Vaan smiled at her the way they used to when they were growing up together.

" Ya know, Bal's gonna kill you if he finds out you blew his cash on a cheap peice of crap..."

"Well what if I were to tell him you left the creature ungaurded?"

"Uhm.."

As Vaan raced out of the room, Penello smiled to herself. Despite the fact she was in a potentially embarrasing situation, she coul still find time to tease her idiot friend Vaan.

Whith a flick of her wrist she morphed the fireball she held in her hand into a ball of wind, and with it she swept the ashes at her feet into a small corner. Magic.

Faster than a Chocobo on speed, Vaan raced into the tent where the thing was lying on a mattress.

Sitting on a chair, Vaan let the heat of the dessert take him, and, with Masamune resting on his lap, he began to fall into a deep and trouble free sleep.

Which was more than can be said for Ratchet...


	5. The Dream

Hi all ! I'm _SOOOOOOOOOO _sorry I have not updated in ages, Mostly because I have wasted Loads of my free time on MGS4. Best. Game. Ever.OK- this chapter will be a slightly angrier, more painful one than the others, but I still hope it will tickle your taste-buds. Anyhoo, off we go...

**Chapter 5: The Dream**

The last thing Ratchet remembered before fading away into a coma, was a body standing and staring over him. But this was the least of his worries, as he opened his eyes. He was standing in complete darkness, and at once was aware that he was conscious - but at the same time, transparent, like a ghost would feel.

_"No... It was all my fault."_

This was how the nightmare that had plagued him for the last three months had always started. He would hear himself speak those six words. but right from the beginning, he knew something was different. He could actually feel his lips moving. He did not know why , but some unnatural force was possessing him. Fear overtook him. But he managed, just about, to hold it in.

But before he knew it, the scene had changed to the temple. He did not know why, but some basiic, animal instinct told him to run. A cold fear overtook him, as he gave way to his instincts, and ran from the invisible horror that made his hackles rise and his fur stand on end.

Ratchet, resisting the impulse to scream for mercy, collapsed on to the floor, his legs burning, and turned round, tears in his eyes ...

And at once he was standing again.

The energy, palpable in the air, filled the hall he was standing in. He stood surrounded by five figures - and something else, something powerful, something ...

_Unknowable..._

He proceeded to the altar set into the far wall, as if in some kind of trance, possessed with some manic glee -

_I've found it!! _

His vision blurred.

The moon ...

And as quickly as it had appeared, the vision vanished.

Then, suddenly, as he came within five yards of the altar, a searing bolt of the most unimaginable pain smashed his body to pieces. Ratchet barely registered as he hit the ground, as his eyesight went completely, and turned to white static. All he could do was writhe along the ground, feeling as if his brain had melted, while suddenly , inexplicably...

Whiteout...

Words without voices formed inside his empty shell of a head.

_And how do you intend to do this ... He destroyed you last time and he will do it again... _

_Ah ... but will he... I fear you are missing one tiny detail... it was destroyed ... and I wasnt..._

_You will never succeed..._

_Oh... my diminuitive friend ... I think I will ..._

The pain had gone.

Ratchet opened his eyes...

"Argh!!"

And nearly got blinded by the sun for the second time in: well, he didnt know how long he was out for. Squinting through the light, He could just about make out the silluette of an allarmed looking young man, who had evedently dozed off holding the thing he held in his hand, and had been woken up by the shout.

Careful not to break eye contact with Ratchet, the yound man stood up, opened his mouth and shouted:

"Uh.. Penello? I think it's up!"

* * *


	6. Introductions

Hi all! glad to see yo are all enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Due to popular demand, I will now try to increase the length of my chapters, but updating is a bit of an issue- My laptop has now caught a virus ( BOO!), so in the meantime I am writing it on my school's, so it may take a long time to finish, _**but**_ this story will end up having 30-50 chapters involved in it anyway, so there is plenty to look forward to. So for now, Two worlds collide in the chapter for which I couldn't think of a very good name for...

**Chapter 6: Introductions**

As soon as Ratchet's eyes had adjusted to the light, he instantly made a scan of the surrounding vicinity. With this he could work out he following:

1. He was lying on a matress, covered with a blanket made out of a curious brown pelt.

2. The bed was in some sort of tent.

3. A Teenager with blond hair, brown eyes, and a sort of girlish face was standing in the doorway,wearing an odd sort of metallic vest which didn't cover his torso, sandals, an interesting looking red sash and a puzzled expression.

4. The Boy was holding a great big Fu£king sword. We're talking 6ft here.

5. Ratchet was very hungry.

Looking down, he was surprised to see that he had been stripped from the waist up, but was even more surprised to see no sign of battle damage from where the ugly creature had smashed into him. No wound, no scar, no stitches. Nothing.

The boy was still looking at him strangely, so Ratchet, unnerved by his gormless stare, tried to make contact with him.

"Um, Hi?"

The boy blinked.

"You can talk?"

"No kidding. Anything to eat in this place?"

At that moment, three more figures entered the Tepee.

First, a pretty blond teenage girl of about 16- Nothing odd there.

Then, a handsome looking man wearing an old fashioned sort of corset, and carrying an ancient looking matchlock gun. Ratchet did a double take.

Lastly, (I wish I was making this up) a very tall woman with dark skin, long flowing silver hair, _A HUGE PAIR OF RABBIT EARS(!!), CATLIKE FEET, AND A LITTLE POMPOM FOR A TAIL. _Whats more, she was dressed in a strange set of armour that made her look like Rachel from Ninja Gaiden. Ratchet was worried now.

--

After he had found the bath, the pyjamas and the plate of strange meat, he washed, fed, and clothed himself in the pair of rabbit pyjamas (complete with set of fluffy slippers) Which he really rather liked, he followed the rabbit lady, (who's name he now knew was Fran) into a larger tent, where a fire had been lit in the middle. Not that it was needed, as they were in the middle of a desert, but anyway.

"Sit down here". She said, in her dulcet Icelandic tone, with a hint of iciness, as she pointed to a stool where a fire was burning next to it- And Ratchet obeyed. after all, who would mess with a 6ft woman with rabbit ears?

"They will be with you shortly. Be on your gaurd." And with that, she slinked outside.

_Be on your guard? WTF?_

Ratchet was not one for sitting patently, so he walked around the room, waiting for his hosts to arrive.

5 minutes passed.

10.

Half an hour.

_Where are they?_

He had sat back down again in front of the fire, giving in to boredom, and staring into the flames.

_WHOMPH!!_

The flames vanished. The tent was dark. Jumping to his feet, his soldier's instinct kicked in as an Icy chill settled over the tent.  
Now, a normal human wouldn't be able to hear this, but his nanomachine enhanced, very sensitive ears could hear a Verdugian dust mite crawl over a pin a mile away in the middle of a forest, so naturally they picked up on the whispers that came from the corner-

WTF, ADRAMELLECH? A TEPEE HAS NO CORNERS!!

Sorry Weezelmon, quite right, sorry to bother you - Sorry readers, I was rudely interrupted, my master just invaded my shelf (see my profile)- but Ratchet, unlike a human, could hear hushed voices coming from the other side (happy now?) of the tent.

_Is this really necessary, Bal? Couldn't we just quiz him up front?_

_Yes, we could, but where would be the fun in that? And anyway, Vaan, this was your idea. Now, Attack!!_

Ratchet felt a tingling in his whiskers as his hackles stood on end and he moved into a combat stance.

Now maybe it was the commando training, maybe it was his experience, or maybe it was just some Lombaxian survival instinct, but Ratchet, ever since the Fizzwidget incident, had gained this combat 6th sense, so he could now, after a lot of training, predict the exact millisecond when danger was about to strike.

So when loud and clumsy footsteps came stumbling towards him, he deftly sidestepped the sword-stroke, while simultaneously driving his clenched paw into his attacker's stomach. As he doubled over with a _loud OOOF_!!, Ratchet gave a hard roundhouse kick into his assailant's face, sending him sprawling. He laughed and smiled to himself._ That was the first time I have ever taken anyone out weaponless. And that felt good._

Immediately the fire lit itself up again, revealing the man in the corset with an amused expression on his face, and the boy, Vaan, with a dazed expression on his. He was lying in the cor - sorry, - on the _floor,_with cross eyes where he had been punched. It would have been comical, were it not for his blood pouring down his nose, which had been broken by Ratchets hay-maker kick.

"Not bad, I suppose," Said the man in a smooth British accent, as he paced around the tent, his deep peircing chestnut eyes locking onto Ratchet's Brilliant emerald ones.

"A good nine for deadliness, but as for the style?" He motioned to the pyjamas Ratchet (who looked decidedly less embarrassed than he felt ) was wearing.

"Work on it."

"Huh. That's rich coming from a guy like you - Huh? My phone's ringing-"

Ratchet made a great show of taking out an imaginary cell phone and putting it to one of his golden ears. He Nodded, nodded some more, and then put it away again.

"Who was it?" Said the man.

"The Seventeenth century. They want their clothes back."

A smirk came to the mans face. "Ah! The- er, thing, has some wit too".

"Yeah, well, enough of that - why am I here? And why did you send him," Ratchet motioned to the dazed Vaan, "After me?"

"Ah, all will be revealed soon my friend, but first, Introductions! I am Balthier, Sky pirate extrodinaire. That boy was Vaan, the girl was Penello, and you have already met Fran, But first we must talk!"

Ratchet Sighed. This was going to be a long Fanfic.


End file.
